Ampharos Academy
by metaboss84
Summary: <html><head></head>Pokemon Exist in the world of Remnant! Several students have made it to Beacon Academy with their long-time partners, what adventures await them now? I've decided to start including 'mini chapters' for when I have a random idea of an event I want to write about. I have no problem taking requests for these. So feel free to ask for whatever!</html>
1. I: Professor Maple

A crimson-haired woman stares down her opponent, who charges once more. The woman sidesteps to her left in a flash of her bronze armor; she follows the doge with a well-timed bash from the shield covering her left forearm. In submission, the opponent, a busty girl with vibrantly yellow hair, listens to a voice announce: "Pyrrha Nikos wins! Yang, you should mind your balance when you charge like that." As Yang rises to her feet the voice continues, "well, that's all for today, you should return to your rooms for showers and a quick respite." Pyrrha responds with a "thanks, Professor Goodwitch!" as she leaves the colosseum of a classroom.

Walking down a door-filled hallway, Pyrrha spots a blonde boy walking with a short pink-haired girl and a quiet emerald robed man. Pyrrha greeted them with, "Jaune! Nora! Ren! I finally caught up to you." Nora responded with, "I'm just excited because Jaune mentioned that he'd make waffles for everyone!" After a nervous chuckle, Jaune lead the others to their room. As Pyrrha entered, a massive blue blur tackles the spartan armed woman, a human formed dog sucker punches Jaune, a small child leaps into Nora's arms, and a levitating ball of gases drifts toward Ren.

"Garchomp! I know you always get bored when I'm in most of my classes, but could you get off?" Coughed Pyrrha as she struggled to free herself of the massive land shark's grasp. As Garchomp rose, Pyrrha then stepped into the hall, where she tossed her discus shaped shield, Akouo, for her companion to fetch. Jaune, recovering from his companion's greeting, stumbled over to his waffle iron. "Lucario, could you not suprise me like that every time?.. Ren, can you pass over the batter?" "Or Jaune," begins Nora, "you could just toughen up, even Mawile here is scarier than you when she's trying to be adorable. And these Waffles of yours better live up to the hype." With a shrug, Ren passes a white substance to Jaune. Smoke begins to fill the room, so Ren sighs, "Weezing?.. You know its ok for you to let loose outside, we're not worried that you'll go out and destroy everything like Garchomp will."

After a couple minutes of Pyrrha playing fetch, Jaune announces that the waffles are finished. Pyrrha then apologizes to Garchomp, telling it that she has to eat, then go to her next class, Pokemon lab. Nora inhales her waffles first, commenting that the met expectations. Finishing last, Jaune announces that they should prepare for the next class, with the most excited responses coming from the companions.

Standing in the center or a hexagonal room, a middle-aged man with light brown hair wearing a worn, white lab-coat surveys his students from a central platform. However, accompanying these students are a variety of fascinating creatures, from a proud grey and white bird to Jaune's Lucario. To accommodate all the extra bodies, the room takes more space than even the colosseum classroom where Pyrrha had earlier dueled Yang. To further clutter the room, several cages stand evenly spread out throughout the lecture hall, each one randomly shaking. The lab-coat wearer steps into the center of hexagon, and sighs as he begins a lecture.

"Now, I hope all of you are familiar with how aura works with regards to humans and grim. Today, I hope to expand your knowledge for it to include how aura and Pokemon are connected. I think most of you have encountered a Pokemon that wasn't bonded with a human yet, did you notice that they lacked an aura? Like creatures of grimm, Pokemon at least start without an aura. However, in bonding with humans, Pokemon kinda latch on to the aura of the chosen Human. This allows Human and Pokemon to share perhaps the closest bonds known. When your Pokemon is hurt, you feel its pain; when you're filled with joy, so if your Pokemon; and whenever you fight, you know exactly what the other is about to do… Now, I want each team to break off around a cage; you'll find a beowulf for each team there. Each team will have one or two of their Pokemon fight the grimm, and I want the companion of the fighting Pokemon to focus on what I was talking about earlier. You should be able to anticipate your Pokemon's every move. And don't worry miss Nikos, this room was built with a Garchomp in mind."

With that final remark, Pyrrha's land shark blinked to the nearest cage, heavily breathing in anticipation. Pyrrha simply shook her head at her companion's eagerness, and followed after it. When the whole of team JNPR grouped around the cage, and Nora opened with, "well… I guess Garchomp gets to beat up on it."

"Professor Maple, when should we start?" continued Nora, now becoming nervous from the land shark's anticipation. The teacher flipped a switch on his podium as he announced, "Well… Looks like everyone's ready, so go ahead." At that instant Pyrrha focused on her Garchomp, looking to see how well should could anticipate her companion's actions. The cage sprung open. Suddenly, an image of the beowulf's neck and torso flashed in Pyrrha's mind as her garchomp crouched. Her Pokemon then bolted through the grimm, leaving nothing save a pile of black smoke.


	2. II: Appliance Issues

The morning sun pours into a open, padded room. Pyrrha Nikos stands near one of the walls, crouched in a practiced battle stance. With Akouo raised, she lunges forward into a training padded sled. To train her partner, Pyrrha earlier tied weights around the ankles of her Pokemon, Garchomp. As Pyrrha continues to bash the sled, Garchomp sprints behind her, with each time it turns around, it sprints a little further. After about 5 minutes of this, both Pokemon and huntress-in-training stop to catch their breath. Garchomp shoots a knowing glance towards Pyrrha, who realized that as time progressed, she relaxed her stance eventually rising a few inches. Pyrrha nods before returning to her training, knowing that such mistakes could one day such a mistake could cost her greatly, whether it be an arm, a leg, or even her life. Eventually, a black-haired girl with golden eyes wearing a bow atop her head walks into the room; following her, floats a red phantom with lightning bolts as appendages. Pyrrha manages to nod and acknowledge her with a "Blake, Rotom." Garchomp follows up with a quick grunt and a nod as well. Responding, Blake also gives a nod saying, "Pyrrha, Garchomp," before she jogs over to a rocky portion of the wall.

Pyrrha restarts her bashing exercises, for one last set, while Garchomp is now running around a triangle of cones, making the tightest turns it can without hurting itself. Blake, meanwhile, climbs the rock wall as quickly as she can, only to jump off and restart. Meanwhile, Rotom floats over to assorted electronics, and randomly absorbs or discharges electricity. Now satisfied, Garchomp and Pyrrha begin to leave, but notice Rotom's strange behaviour. Pyrrha then turns to Blake, asking, "what's up with Rotom? It's just hovering above a treadmill and zapping it." Blake drops to the floor once more, sighs, and responds "I don't know, it's always like to hang around electronics, but it's been getting more and more so lately." "Odd… well, I'm off to shower and breakfast, see you latter Blake!"

Later, when Pyrrha arrived in the showers, her thoughts began to wonder off to the lecture in Pokemon lab the day before. _I think I know what Professor Maple was talking about. I seems to always know where Garchomp is, and what its doing, and any strong feelings it has, I seem to start feeling as well. Like however annoyed I am about it tackling me whenever I away for awhile, I'm always happy. I think that's me feeling what Garchomp's feeling. There's also when I'm training, Garchomp always seems to know when I'm not doing my absolute best, hell, I even understand what it means when it looks at me. Now that I think about it… I don't really even need to say anything to Garchomp, as I'm sure that it can understand what I'd want to say without me saying it. I guess that's why the whole 'Pokemon use your aura as your own' thing makes sense._ After another minute of her mind aimlessly wandering, Pyrrha left the shower, donned her school uniform, and hurried off to breakfast.

Now in the spacious dining hall, Pyrrha spotted her friends, then joined them for breakfast. An elegant green snake lies irritated on the table, glaring a graceful bird of pray above it, Weiss, equally annoyed nags, "Yang! Will you get your bird leave Serperior alone? Serperior here is just trying to photosynthesize, but your imbecile of a bird insists that it's playtime, and Serperior is a toy." Responding, a busty, blonde woman tries to diffuse the tension, "Hey, come on, birds will be birds right?" A far younger girl in a red hoodie interjects, "It's not just Serperior that Staraptor likes to terrorize. My poor Volcarona has almost burned down our room at least three times thanks to your terrorist of a bird."

"Ok, Ruby. Telling Staraptor not to go after your giant moth of a Pokemon is just messing with the food chain."

"Yeah, but Volcarona is over four times the size of Staraptor, who in their right mind attacks like… that… guys? why are you all staring at me?" finished Ruby as Yang, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Jaune all turn to give a collective stare of "did you really just say that?" Pyrrha finally reaches the table, and notices the food currently on Nora's plate "Nora, what is that? You're not eating pancakes today?" Disregarding the mouthful of food, Nora exclaims, "Fwezch oscht!" After a well practiced sigh, Ren translates, "I made French Toast, I guess Janue's waffles sparked an interest in what lies sugary food lies beyond pancakes." Swallowing, Nora then uses her fork as a catapult to launch a slice of her breakfast toward her Mawile. Mawile then spins, and catches the toast with the mouth-tail protruding from the back of its head. Jaune, disturbed, politely asks, "Nora, can you not have Mawile do that… It kinda scares me."

Ruby then tells Jaune, "Oh, grow up, it's not that bad, Ren's Weezing is really what should concern you." With that remark, Ren now sighed at Ruby. Ruby continued, "You need to toughen up, man, Lucario can't carry you the whole time."

Defensively, Jane retorted, "Ever since we took the field trip to forever fall, I've been doing extra training with Pyrrha, I'm much much better at fighting now." With that remark, Nora, Weiss, and Yang shot a knowing glance at Pyrrha, who only managed a nervous giggle. Eager to not talk about what those three could be referring to, Jaune restarted, "So, where's Blake, I haven't seen her yet?" Pyrrha finally found her words, "Last I saw, she was in the training room working on the rock climbing wall." Ruby expanded with, "Her Rotom has been acting weirder than usual, it almost never leaves the power sockets any more, so I don't expect to see her today."

After glancing at her scroll, Weiss noticed that the airship to town was leaving soon, so she took Ruby, and Yang and left. Jaune decided he needed to spend some more time studying for history, so he left with the other three, except him to team JNPR's room. Pyrrha then hurriedly finished her breakfast, mostly because she didn't want to leave Garchomp alone much longer, which she did because like Staraptor, Garchomp likes to play, but unlike Staraptor, Garchomp tends to destroy most everything nearby when plays.

Pyrrha strolls down the hallway, her body filling with anticipation. Yet when walking by the training room, she finds Blake once again.

"Oh, Pyrrha."

"Hi, Blake, where's Rotom? Still messing with a treadmill?"

"No… It's been messing with all sorts of appliances, but doesn't seem to be able to find what it's looking for."

"Well… Duck."

At that moment, a jet of blue slams into Pyrrha, who managed to brace for impact just in time. This time, the land shark rolled off Pyrrha before she asked. Pyrrha merely sighed at her enthusiastic Garchomp.

"Well, Pyrrha… That was unexpected."

"Yeah, well, back to your Rotom's problem. Perhaps Professor Maple might be able to help with this. After all, he's supposed to be our local Pokemon expert."

"Sure, I do need to get it over whatever the problem is."

With that, Blake and Pyrrha set off, with Rotom and Garchomp in tow. The walk lasted a couple minutes, which passed in relative silence. After arriving, Pyrrha, unsure of if Professor Maple would be in his room, knocked on the door for their Pokemon class. A soft noise penetrated the door, followed by another few minutes of silence. Surprising Blake, Professor Maple suddenly appeared behind the group, as if he were recently summoned. "Well, ladies, what do you need help with?" Blake responded to the professor's inquiry with "It's my Rotom, It's been messing with random appliances, trying to take them over, but hasn't been satisfied with anything." Pausing for a second Professor Maple said, "Miss Belladonna is it? I should have what you need, just give me a second to take you the right part of the lab."

The Professor opens the room, and strides over to a far corner. Along the way, a yellow flying squirrel glides over to Professor Maple's shoulder. Maple then opens another door to a room Blake and Pyrrha have never seen before. Surrounding the group lies a collection of odd objects; two large rocks, one icy and another mossy; a pile of differently colored stones; a large Maple tree; some large mechanical contraption with two places for people to enter; and a collection of household appliances, a washing machine, an oven, a lawnmower, a refrigerator, and a fan. The professor leads the group over to the appliances where he finally explains his solution.

"Miss Belladonna, your Rotom has been looking to change formes, Rotoms can do so by possessing certain appliances, specifically the ones before me. Doing so allows for the Rotom to gain a new power, and become stronger overall. Honestly, I was wondering when you would come to me with this problem ever since the first time I saw you had a Rotom." Rotom glanced over at Blake, nodded, then hovered to the lawnmower, which suddenly sprang to life. The lawnmower then hovered back to Blake, with eyes now in its front. At this point, Garchomp leapt towards the mower, both of whom were grinning. Pyrrha grinned, stating "Seems Garchomp wants to spar with Rotom now, are you ok with this, Blake?" Blake smiled back, feeling Rotom's newfound confidence, "bring it on." Professor Maple shook his head, leading the students and their Pokemon across main room, through another door, and into an arena. A pool of water marked marked one section, while a tree towered in a area to its right. the other two quarters of the area were either filled with open grass or sand. "Ok, you two, your Pokemon can spar here, just stop when I say, we're not trying to kill each other." With that comment, Garchomp adopted a battle stance in the sandy area, while Rotom revved its engine above the grass.

Garchomp, not one to be patient, dove forward into the ground, and swam through it like a shark through water. Rotom responded by firing a stream of grass at the ground where Garchomp was traveling. To avoid this attack, Garchomp burrowed straight down, where it waited for Rotom to make a move. Garchomp soon lost patience, however, and burst through the grass, only to strike a phantom of Rotom. Rotom then took advantage of this aggressive action by igniting a thunderbolt into Garchomp's belly. Garchomp flew back, but managed to grab onto the ground and slow itself down, It then roared as it launched itself once again at Rotom. Pyrrha knew that Rotom would once again summon a substitute to take the hit, and once again unleash a powerful counter. Her mind raced as to what Garchomp could to to prevent that act again, and hopefully not take hits it doesn't need to. Garchomp sensing Pyrrha's indecision, suddenly relented the attack, and instead landed short of Rotom rolling towards the tree. However, Rotom failed to react properly, and still created a substitute to take the blow, only to find that the effort only resulted in creating fatigue.

Pyrrha suddenly remembered the Agility centric sprints Garchomp was perfecting in training earlier, which was the only though Garchomp needed to create a plan to end this fight. Garchomp this time jogged near where Rotom floated, and proceeded to run circles around the mower. Rotom counted with a discharge of lightning in all directions, however, this thim Garchomp was able to ground the charge, and continue unaffected. Now flustered, Rotom charged at where it though Garchomp would be, but Garchomp managed to travel just slow enough to be able to sidestep the attack. Garchomp then picked up the mower, and flung it into the tree, following up with tackle. At this point, Professor Maple announced, "Garchomp has won the match. Congratulation to both you and Pyrrha."

Blake walked over to Pyrrha, reached out her hand, and said, "Pyrrha, that was fun, we should spend more time together." Pyrrha took Blakes hand, shaking it, and responded, "I'd like that."


	3. Mini Chapter I: Good Morning

Ruby opens her eyes to streams of sunlight pouring in through her room's windows. As the sound of a running shower fills the room, she slowly rolls off her bed. Sauntering over to her closet, Ruby notices that Yang is still asleep, but Blake and Weiss are missing. Ruby pushes her closet door open, finding her giant fire moth resting inside. Grinning, Ruby awakens Volcarona with a hug before she dons her school uniform. After deciding to wait for Weiss to finish her morning routine, Ruby jogs back to her bed, tailed by her warm Pokemon. Ruby cuddles up with the moth, both wondering what chaos the day will bring.


	4. Mini Chapter II: A New Form

"Well class, that's the bell; I'll see you next week, and don't forget to keep training WITH your pokemon," announced Professor Maple, a labcoat wearing man with a black, white, and yellow flying squirrel perched on his shoulder. As students cleared out of his spacious laboratory, Blake Belladonna, followed by her levitating push mower, addressed him. "Professor Maple, I was wondering about Rotom again, is it possible for him to change which appliance it uses?" Maple now gestured toward a back room, telling his student "Indeed, do you wish to try a new one?"

The two walked into the room, then over to where now 4 appliances lie, an oven, a fridge, a fan, and a washer. Rotom, currently a lawnmower, floated over to the other four, deciding on which one to choose. After a minute of Blake wearing a face of deep thought, her Pokemon phased out of the mower and into the oven. Now excited, Rotom tested out its new-found power, sending a jet of flame from its mouth. Shaking his head, Professor Maple simply said, "I'm glad I protected this room against fire."


	5. Mini Chapter III: Fetch

Pyrrha Nikos steps forward while twisting her torso, releasing her discus shaped shield, Akouo. With haste of child at play, a landshark sprinted after Akouo. Pyrrha simply stood in place, waiting for her Garchomp to return. When it did, Pyrrha wrestled her makeshift frisbee from her Pokemon. Again Pyrrha launches Akouo as far as she can, the landshark bolting after it. Pyrrha then turned to gaze out on the setting sun, waiting to take her shield back. The two continued to play until the sun's rays turned as scarlet as Pyrrha's hair. As Pyrrha stared out at the sunset for the last time tonight, a familiar voice called her back for dinner.


End file.
